1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a negative active material for a non-aqueous rechargeable battery and a non-aqueous rechargeable battery including the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a negative active material for a non-aqueous rechargeable battery with improved-discharge capacity, and a non-aqueous rechargeable battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional non-aqueous rechargeable battery includes a positive electrode and a negative electrode being capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions impregnated in a non-aqueous electrolyte (Japanese Patent laid-open No. 2003-68305, pages 3-11, FIG. 10). The negative active material includes lithium vanadium oxide. The lithium vanadium oxide is prepared by mixing a lithium source, such as lithium hydroxide and the like, and a vanadium source, such as vanadium trioxide and the like, in a solid-phase method and firing the mixture at 650° C. or higher.
When a non-aqueous rechargeable battery is charged, and its negative electrode is electrified to be negative, lithium ions intercalated into the positive electrode are deintercalated and then intercalated into the negative electrode.
When a non-aqueous rechargeable battery is discharged, the lithium ions intercalated into the negative electrode are deintercalated and then intercalated into the positive electrode.
Accordingly, the non-aqueous rechargeable battery can have a long cycle-life by preventing precipitation of a lithium metal from the negative electrode.
In general, a non-aqueous rechargeable battery is widely used for portable electronic devices, such as a personal computer, a mobile phone, and the like. The electronic device needs a long operation time from full-charge despite huge consumption of electric power. Accordingly, a non-aqueous rechargeable battery with larger discharge capacity is required.